Lady Moon
by Violet Goddess
Summary: Serena is a priestess of Selene, but what happens when she is captured by Endy and has to trade herself for her friends? R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Well hello readers all! This is my second fic. yes yes i know i'm working on Dark Obsession as well but i wrote this quite awhile ago and thanks to my darling editor nicole i finally decided to drag it out. as always please review so i know whether to keep going with my story because i don't want to write if no one wants to read. go on to the second chapter folks.  
  
Lady Moon  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 1  
  
The stars had been absent for several nights now, their silvery light blocked by the  
billowing clouds of black smoke that seemed to cling to the night air. The town had been  
set a fire just as the last rays leaked from the setting sun, silhouetting the rampage in  
brilliant color. At first, the flames had seemed surreal and beautiful as they consumed the  
wood hungrily, but soon their beauty had faded to reveal the horrible sight they had  
created. Buildings lay hollow and black as the ashes blew around them, small fires still  
burned quietly here and there. The charred wood crumbled easily beneath the boots of  
those that treaded through the ruins of what had been a secluded village. The streets that  
had once echoed children's laughter back to them now lay empty and ominously silent as  
dark figures walked hurriedly down them. These ghostly ruins looked strangely barren in  
the crisp Spring air.   
Not far from this smoking desert, a camp has been set up, its white tents arranged  
in neat rows in a blatantly military fashion. Night had taken over the day and now the chill  
of night had descended upon the camp, but strangely these picturesque tents were empty  
as the men left behind their beds to pull close to their small campfires. Torches appeared  
where the firelight could not reach but they seemed only to lengthen rather than dispel the  
dark shadows lurking at every step. As infinite fires crackled, the hushed tones of wary  
men danced through the air as night sky turned to ink, allowing not even the luminous  
moon to shine through. Worried glances were spread about, each man knew it was silly to  
be scared of the darkness but that didn't seem to matter. The clouds thickened again as  
another building is fed to the flame and more come out of their tents to watch as the moon  
disappear behind the black veil. The men knew the smoke woul clear away by the sun's  
first rays, but that did little to draw back the courage the darkness had driven away.   
In the center of this stilled camp lay a tent grander than the rest, it's silken walls  
surging in a ghostly breeze as they plunged to the churned earth below in silent, raven  
waves. Other than its silken material and larger size there were no ornamentations. A tall  
but narrow door boasted two guards, expressions of stone placed firmly upon their faces,  
on either side. These two seasoned soldiers each had a torch burning bright and close as  
swords were ready at hand. Inside this they listened as a voice raged with anger to have  
only silence reply.   
  
"What do you mean they are massing?" The young man had hair to match the night sky  
and eyes of a turbulent ocean, intensifying the sense of midnight that seemed to swim  
about him in the candle lit room.   
  
"Exactly that, my prince. Beyond the mountains." A man of little more than 20 years  
pointed to the tattered map unrolled on the table before them. His brown hair fell onto his  
tender face, giving him an impression of innocence, but one look at his eyes told of the  
brutality that could be accomplished when that innocence was laid aside.   
  
"I thought this damn rebellion was finally quelled. We destroyed their base of command.  
Not a single building will stand by morning." The raven haired youth said with a wave of  
his hand to indicate the scene that lay beyond the elegant walls that now surrounded them.   
  
"They are remassing." The statement was simple but it weighted the air heavily with  
distress. "A battle is inevitable and we cannot accurately predict their numbers. Some may  
still be hidden in the mountains and here in the adjoining valleys and caves." Moving his  
hand to show the locations he spoke, of the young commander looked to his prince with  
dread.   
  
"Gods!" With a resounding crash, two coarse hands were smashed against the protesting  
table. "Another battle may not favor us so well."   
  
"Those words are truer than you know, your grace. The men already speak of this place  
being haunted. Spirits are not friendly to their executioners." The commander's brown hair  
was matted with dirt and sweat and as the prince looked at him he noticed these trivial  
things for the first time. He knew the truth of his commander's words, knew his men were  
weary and haggard and yet anger swelled within him.   
  
"Let them learn there are no ghosts, no spirits or banshees to steal their souls or sleep. Set  
half the men on watch detail and 'advise' the other half to sleep for they will take the  
second watch. Anyone caught abandoning his post will be hung." With those menacing  
words still draped across the air, the prince dismissed his commander with evident  
frustration.   
* * *   
The sound of footfalls were heard long before the men were seen, their shadowy forms  
appearing and disappearing as they entered and left the welcoming glow of campfires. As  
the men passed by, onlookers could see unease and anger boiling over with every step,  
strain apparent on their faces. Ten soldiers marched five very reluctant prisoners through  
the camp, but what only a few moments ago would have been news was quickly ignored  
as each man saw where the prisoners were headed. None knew what their prince wanted  
with these captives, but each man was equally as sure that they didn't want to know.   
* * *   
  
  
"Your highness, we found these five in one of the abandoned buildings." The speaker was  
of middle age with a rough beard appearing on his normally clean shaven face. He looked  
worn and tired but his posture still exuded undeniable authority.  
  
"They killed several of my men." These last words were spoken in only a whisper but the  
hatred they held promised vengeance. As the prince looked over the prisoners, he was  
surprised to see they were no more than mere girls. 17 maybe 18 at the most. Each was  
clad in a long, faded dress, that may have once held color, but now they were only earthen  
brown as the muddied ground had taken hold of the hue. Their ranks spanned from wall to  
wall as they stood before him, shoulder to shoulder, his guards holding them firmly.   
A hushed sob drew his attention to the dark corner and the end of this parade of  
captives. He would have continued on had he not noticed that instead of a budding youth,  
a time ravaged body stood in its place. Her form was hunched over covered by a coarse  
cloak of brown sack cloth that draped to her feet.  
  
"They seemed to have been protecting her," the commander said, following his prince's  
dark gaze.   
  
"Some hag," the commander said with utter disgust, a soldier rarely despised anything  
more than frail age.  
  
"Why were you protecting her?" The question was not placed to any single prisoner but  
to them all as his gaze swept the mismatched sort. The question seemed to startle them  
and no answer was forth coming. Sighing, he looked again to the cowering form of the  
crone.   
  
"Take her away, I have little use for some withered old woman. I'll deal with her later."  
As the words left his lips his eyes returned to his prisoners. Was that relief he saw in that  
one's eyes? Her blue hair singled her out marvelously in the dark tent. Was there anxiety  
in that fiery one's stance?   
  
"Wait." The word was spoken and not a breath was released to answer it. "Bring her  
here." Now he saw fear clearly displayed for him as the ancient matron was brought before  
him. A cruel smile graced his lips as he watched the scene play out before him.   
  
"Your grace?" The commander asked with confusion. What possible use could an old  
woman have when supple youth lay before him waiting to supply answers? Anger flared in  
the prince but he quickly pushed it aside.  
  
"Why would they protect a crone if she were useless? Loyalty only goes so far  
commander." The words were spoken flatly and calmly, but no one in the room missed the  
rebuking undertone.   
  
"Yes your grace," Was mumbled back to him. Now she stood before him, her figure  
quaking slightly. Her hunched shoulders looked pitiful as her entire form came not even up  
to his shoulders.   
  
"Pull back your hood." The words were so utterly a command that the prince was  
astonished for a moment when they were not immediately obeyed. Again anger flared and  
his pride was singed, but that would all be corrected shortly. He stopped a guard as he  
moved to pull back the offending hood.   
  
"Let the her do it herself. You are a 'her' aren't you?" No response. "Come now, are you  
so ugly that you fear to defile our eyes with the sight of you? How noble." His words were  
laced with sarcasm but still the figure did not move. "Come now, let us see who is so vital  
to the world that several of my men had to die." Those words caused a choked sob to  
escape the bent hood, but still no movement was seen. The prince's temper and patience  
had quickly reached their end as he jerked the hood back and heard horrified screams  
escape each prisoner's mouth at once.   
A cruel smile continued to play on his face as he looked at them but that smile  
quickly faded as he looked to the sight before him. A temptress of beauty untold in epic  
mastered in any age long past stood before him. Her liquid blue eyes stared back at him,  
defiant yet fearful. A silk netting, transparent as wisps of mist wrapped her hair,  
moonstones attached with stitches finer than an eyelash glistened in the candlelight. The  
stones seemed to call to him and without knowledge of his actions, the prince reached  
forth and clutching that insubstantial fabric pulled it free. Sun rays fell out in a waterfall of  
gold as flowing locks of this siren's hair cascaded to the floor.   
Many gasped but the prince heard none of them, as he could only stare at the  
creature before him. With numb hands, he reached down to the simple tie that held the  
offensive brown cloak to this angel's body. It seemed so unnatural to have anything but  
the finest fabric touching that milky skin. The cloak fell away obligingly to pool at her feet,  
revealing in that simplistic act, robes of pure white, tinged at the edges with silver that  
sparkled as the moon. A simple silver pendant hung around her neck with a crescent moon  
adorning the end of it, completing the garb.   
With an audible snap, the world came into focus again, noise flooded back into his  
ears as he continued to stare at the woman before him. Strangely, it was the first time he  
thought of her as a woman. Angel, siren and any number of other creatures of mythical  
beauty had captured his senses but never the simple word woman. A woman was common  
and obtainable, the individual before him was anything but common. Was she obtainable?  
He looked at her again with new eyes. He gaped at her luminous eyes, her milky skin and  
golden hair and lust answered him eagerly. He felt it course through his body, flowing  
through his veins with new intensity with each second that passed.   
Lifting his hand, he reached out to touch that silken hair, already imagining the  
feeling of it flowing between his fingers, but she pulled away from his touch. At first, rage  
was there but slowly his previous smile appeared, but the woman before him stepped back  
in fear at the look in those azure eyes.   
  
"Commander I think introductions are in order." The prince's cool voice rushed through  
the tent and all movement stopped. A vicious smile spread across the commander's face. It  
made him hideous.  
  
"Sweet ladies, may I introduce you to my lord, Prince Endymion of earth." A gasp was  
heard from his goddess. His eyes had never left her form as the words were spoken. He  
knew then that she was his. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe i uploaded this chpater with chapter one because it goes together better as a double shot. remember oh darling readers i love reviews. More coming quickly and thanks once more to my editor nicole! on with the show!  
  
Lady Moon  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"May I introduce Prince Endymion of Earth." The words echoed through her mind with  
horrible clarity. Taking another step back, she felt herself slam against the heated chest of  
the guard behind her. She couldn't take her attention from the Prince though, his  
startlingly blue eyes just stared at her. Looking into them, she felt something within her  
cry out in fear. There was something so cruel in those sapphire depths.   
  
"I see you are a priestess of Selene." The words snapped her from the whirl pool of his  
eyes, but the commander's words brought little comfort. "And as such cannot be harmed."  
The Prince finished for his commander. Now these words truly startled her. Could he  
actually still hold the old sacred ways? Many Earthlings had abandoned Selene as their  
goddess, and instead turned to a new faith of harvest saints with only a great spirit to pray  
to.  
Priests and temples flourished, but now the evening devotions were directed to the  
green fields about them rather than to the moon glittering in the sky. When Selene still  
dwelled in the hearts of all men, her priestesses were above mortal men and their troubles.  
To harm a priestess of Selene was to challenge the goddess herself, but as her power here  
faded, she was unsure if the old ways would hold true. For the first time since the battle  
had begun and she was forced to hide, she felt hope appear in her heart, but then she  
remembered her friends and her sudden twist back to look at them gave the prince all the  
leverage against her he needed. Following her gaze, he saw her look at her friends with  
apprehension and fear.   
  
"They on the other hand," he said waving a hand to indicate the four girls still held by  
guards, "are fair game."   
  
"Wh-what are you going to do with them?" she asked, her voice hoarse with emotion. He  
gave her a measuring look.   
  
"That depends more on you than me."   
  
"How do you mean?" She would do anything to save her friends, and somehow she felt he  
knew that.   
  
"I cannot hold you against your will and are free to go as is the law of Selene..... which I  
will honor," he added as if to remind her he had but raise his hand for her death. "But  
these fair young girls are not priestesses, and on the contrary they wield a weapon like  
warriors and will thus be treated as such. They will be interrogated and then executed  
before the sun rises." His words were calm and not a flicker of emotion played across his  
face. She had no doubt that he meant every word. He would kill them without a second  
thought.   
  
"And how can I stop this?" She asked, tears falling openly now. Though she felt his icy  
eyes upon her, she continued to stare at her mute friends. They each had a dagger at their  
throat drawn by guards loyal to this torturous man.  
  
"Simple. Take their place." Now she turned and stared at him with an incredulous look on  
her face.  
  
"Is that all?" She couldn't believe it was so simple. She would gladly trade her life for  
theirs.  
  
"Give me your pledge that you will not leave or try to escape until the day I release you  
from your pledge."   
  
"No Serena!" Rei managed before a blade bit into her throat to silence her.   
  
"Serena? So that's your name." he said with a smile. "Lovely." Her name sounded  
deplorable on his lips and she cringed as he smiled at her.   
  
"If I give my pledge, will you release them and offer them safe passage to any  
destination?"   
  
"Naturally," he said with easy assurance.   
  
"How do I know you'll keep your word just because I will?" she asked, trying to keep her  
voice from shaking.   
  
"I will swear on anything you wish. Selene perhaps?"   
  
"No. You will swear on what you hold holy. You swear on your gods, your life and the  
lives of your men." She stated this sternly and watched as his fists tightened in anger.   
  
"My prince," the commander said, finally finding his voice, "let me kill her. I hold no  
goddess supreme against the great spirit. Damn the old ways." Even as the words left his  
mouth, he stepped forward, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"No. I am a man of my word." When the commander didn't stop his advance, a sword  
was drawn to meet his, held by a fiery eyed prince. "Stop commander if you value your  
life." Turning back to Serena, he eyed her critically. "Very well I will swear on the great  
spirit, creator of all and my life but I will make no bargain with my men."   
  
"Agreed." They both knew that an oath made in the divine's name was eternally binding.  
Should he break his word, everything he swore upon would be forfeit. His life and his god  
would be lost to him. Equally entrapped was Serena. Should she ever escape without his  
release, she would lose Selene forever.   
  
"I swear upon the creator of all, the great spirit that I Endymion, prince of the kingdom of  
earth will offer safe release and passage to these prisoners in return for your pledge. So it  
is said so it is pledged." Nodding Serena turned away from her friend's horrified stares and  
with tears falling past her tightly shut eye lids she began her oath.   
  
"I Serena, priestess of Selene, swear to remain until such time when I am released from  
this binding. I will neither leave by will nor force. I swear upon Selene the goddess of all.  
So it is said so it is pledged." Nodding in approval, Endymion motioned to the guards.   
  
"Take them. Give them horses and an honor guard to any destination they desire. No harm  
is to come to them under penalty of my personal punishment." Serena turned to see them  
dragging her friends out of the tent and as she ran towards them she found two very  
foreign but strong arms blocking her way. Looking up, she saw the prince staring back at  
her. "You cannot leave. Your life for theirs. Remember your oath priestess."   
Rei was the last to be taken and Serena could only mouth 'I'm sorry' to her as the  
guard dragged her outside. She heard them yelling to her but couldn't listen. Disentangling  
herself from Endymion's arms, she turned her back on him and walked to the far end of  
the room.   
  
"Why did you do this?" When only silence answered her, she turned around and stared at  
him. "Why in the goddess's name did you do this? What is so special about me that I was  
worth four others. Now I can't leave. Selene deliver me."   
  
"Gods you don't even know how beautiful you are, do you?"   
"Beauty is vanity in waiting." Serena remarked absent mindedly, quoting the temple  
teachings. "Only the goddess is beauty."   
  
"Well whatever you believe, you are beauty." Walking towards her, Endymion felt the  
irresistible need to caress her, hold her in his arms and so much more. Stepping forward,  
he began to walk towards her, quickly crossing the small distance afforded in the tent.  
Suddenly, he was upon her and she turned at the feeling of his breath upon her neck. He  
was just standing there, looming behind her.  
  
"I'm tired. where can I sleep?" she asked stepping forward out of his reach.   
  
"Well since I was not expecting this to happen, no arrangements were made so I guess we  
get to share a bed." he said with a half smile.   
  
"Very well. But I might remind you that I pledged only to stay here. I am still protected by  
Selene. Touching one of her virgins is not a wise thing to do." So she was sacred virgin? It  
only added to her purity as he looked at her lithe form as she walked past him. He  
watched her silently and smiled slightly to himself. Let the games begin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh this story was an idea i had so long ago but when i found it on some long buried disk i knew i just had to keep going with it. This chapter is one of the longest i've ever written but i loved writing it. I hope you love it to and remember REVIEW people! I write only if people are reading! on with the show and look for the continuation soon though i am graduating from high school next saturday :::bows to accept applauds::: thank you thank you. and i will be going to florida for the month of june. i will try to get chapter four out before i leave.  
  
Lady Moon  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena kicked the furs away in frustration, how could it be so hot? The tent was  
black and empty now even though she knew it must be nearly dawn outside. Endymoin  
had stayed only long enough to point out a section of the tent divided from the rest by a  
small screen that shielded a large pallet, piled high with soft furs and then abruptly stalked  
out, muttering angrily under his breath. The make shift bed had looked like nothing short  
of heaven and she had barely waited for him to leave before collapsing in an undignified  
heap.   
  
She'd never been so tired in her life. Gods the ache went to her bones as she  
thought of the days she'd spent hiding and running. She could still smell the smoke and  
hear the screams as the temple had burned around her. The temple of Nenet had been the  
last great shrine to Selene on earth and she had gone to train and learn from the scholars  
that flocked to it great libraries. She smiled slightly as she thought of the endless buildings  
housing ancient, irreplaceable texts. She could still hear Master Androis' wistful voice as  
he recounted to her about the "treasures" of Nenet and how he wanted nothing more in  
life than to read every work, gleam every bit of knowledge from those tattered and worn  
pages. Androis was dead now, he'd died with his treasures as the library had burned but  
Serena knew he would of wanted nothing less.   
  
She remembered the absolute shock that had snapped through the air at the sight  
of the royal army of earth surging towards the temple over the lush fields that had  
surrounded the pristine buildings. To bring any weapon on the consecrated grounds of a  
temple was the ultimate sacrilege but not a flicker of emotion had played across the harden  
faces of those soldiers. Not hint of remorse as they smashed the ancient doors down, no  
guilt in their eyes as they tossed their flaming torches onto the buildings and brought down  
her sanctuary, no they had remained stoic as they crumbled her world. The white stone  
had turned black quickly as the wood was consumed in flames she had thought absently,  
strangely detached as she listened to the crackling fires. Selene was the goddess of  
wisdom and women and so her temple had been filled with woman and scholars, none of  
which knew what to do against battle hardened warriors who felt no pity as they cut down  
any unfortunate soul that happened to stumble into their path.   
  
Tears stung her eyes as she let the memories wash over her. Her senshi had been  
with her but they couldn't do anything more than try to protect their princess. Hostilities  
between the moon and earth had escalated in the past decades, triggered by the ascension  
of a new ruling family as monarchs of earth. They were isolationists who felt that earth  
should not be "corrupted" by outside forces, namely the other planets of the alliance that  
had ruled the solar system peacefully for over a thousand years. None of the other  
planetary leaders had known how to take earth's sudden withdrawal from alliance affairs.  
Trade had slowly begun to dwindle in the last few years as anti- outlander sentiments rose.  
Outlander had soon begun to be scrawled across offices and homes of non-Terrans. The  
hated word had quickly been refashioned to included anyone not from earth, lumping  
together billions of people into a faceless group that allowed hate to run rampant.  
  
Tensions had been high when Serena had been sent to Nenet but it was a time  
honored traditions for Lunar royalty to spend at least one year training there and  
Lunarians were nothing if not obscenely protective of their tradition. And so Serena had  
bundled off in the dead of night to the temple, her senshi in tow with orders to be  
constantly on guard. No one had known she was heir to the Lunar throne, no one had  
known she there and after six months of peace they had all let their guard down a little and  
then the rebellion had started.   
  
It had erupted so quickly there was no time for her to escape. The prince's army  
had been tracking a large group of rebels when they attacked the temple, accusing them of  
harboring those rebels they sought and therefore traitors to the crown. Her guardians had  
quickly wrapped her in a coarse brown cloak and spirited her away, narrowing dodging  
the ensuing slaughter as they had pushed their horses into a hard gallop. It took two days  
of hard riding before their horses gave out and they were forced to continue on foot.  
Serena never asked where they were going, still to numb to think beyond placing one foot  
in front of the other. At every turn carnage had awaited them, forcing Serena to relive the  
memory of the Nenet massacre countless times.   
  
They thought they'd found a haven in the small village high in the mountains but  
then the prince's army had attacked and she'd watched everyone die all over again. Her  
senshi had again tried to protect her but escape was impossible and as they'd huddled in  
the small barn each had prepared to die. Rei had muttered several curses as she'd paced  
back and forth while Ami had calmly looked at the situation from every angle, trying  
desperately to find a way out. There had been no escape though. And now she was bound  
to a man with no soul until he tired of her and either killed or released her.   
  
She let the tears fall then, what use was anguish if it wasn't released?  
  
* * *   
  
The sun was just cresting the horizon when Endymoin finally made his way back to  
his tent. He had been purposely avoiding it for several hours now, not entirely sure how to  
handle the situation. He knew he wanted her, Gods the feel of her skin against his, the  
thought of tasting her had impeding all other thoughts, she was leading him to distraction  
and he hadn't even known her for more than a few hours.   
  
Muttering angrily he stomped into his darkened tent, absently pulling off his  
clothing. Naked he pushed past the small screen that was supposedly suppose to offer  
some privacy though he knew it was more for show than anything else. In the dusky  
darkness of the tent only a bundle of furs greeted him and he eyed them longingly, the  
endless day finally catching up to him in a suddenly snap that had his muscles aching and  
his eyelids dropping in fatigue.  
  
One problem after another had plagued the day, the rebels were indeed remassing.  
His scouts had reported back on that at least though exactly WHERE they were remassing  
was still debatable. Several of his commanders insisted it was near the mountains while  
other vehemently shouted that that was absurd and that the near by valley would offer the  
most help as the people there were sympathetic to revolutionaries' cause. The argument  
had quickly escalated as each man had supported a different plan of actions and feeling the  
need to expound on its merits in a shout that was only greeted with increasing tempers and  
more bellows of disagreement.  
  
Endymoin rubbed his temples at the headache that was blooming just at the  
memory. He'd had to smash the table with his fist to gain their attention and a curt  
reminder that no action would be taken until they knew for certain exactly where the  
rebels were head-quartering, he did not take chances with his men. His commanders had  
been placated then, if only mildly and had left him in peace. His men still needed to be  
reassured and though he loathed to play nursemaid his men served him faithfully and it  
was the least he could do to allay their fears. So he'd walked past their tents and past the  
scattered camp fires with an air of confidence and a careless smile on his face and he'd  
watched his men relax slowly, fearing the dark a little less.  
  
Now the only thought that protruded into his mind was one of sleep and how nice  
those furs were going to feel next to his skin. It was a small whimpering sound that  
grabbed his muddled attention and had him reaching for his sword until he saw the pale  
nymph laying next to his pallet. Her hair looked silver in the predawn light that was slowly  
filling the tent, her skin was like ivory but it wasn't until he took a step closer that he saw  
the salty tracks left by tears. She'd been crying. That realization shook him and he felt  
guilt bloom inside him, something for which he was not at all accustomed to. He was a  
hard man, he faced that fact without flinching, any man in charge of other men's live had  
to be. You had to be able to look a man in the eye and then blithely send him into battle  
knowing he was going to die, in war it is the few for the many and though it sounded cold  
and brutal it's the hard faced truth. It never got any easier, but Endymoin did it all the  
same and his kingdom and endured because of it.   
  
He firmly believed he was not a rash man, or did before that afternoon. Gods what  
had come over him? He had faced down armies of thousands, fought in the blood and mud  
of countless battlefields, all after weighing the advantages and disadvantages of the  
situation but that had all been ripped away from him in a single moment of lust. It had to  
be lust what the hell else could have made him throw away all his hard won discipline?  
He'd had women before, beautiful women who had come eagerly to his bed with a smile  
spreading on their crimson lips and a seductively sway of their hips but never had he felt  
the stirring he felt for the goddess laying before him in a simple robe, her pale skin  
gleaming and her hair flowing around her in a silver halo. His body ached just to be near  
her as it had since he'd first thrown back that abominable hood, he purposely left her for  
fear he'd take her then and there, pressed up against the table, maps falling to the floor as  
their bodies came together in a heated exchange of pleasure. Gritting his teeth against  
desire that image of her beneath him conjured he stepped towards her and sank down into  
the soft furs. His warmth drew her and she rolled towards him, throwing her arm across  
his shoulder and her leg across his. This was to much!   
  
Her robe had hiked up to nearly her hips and her skin felt like heaven against his as  
she shifted against him restlessly, unconsciously rubbing her skin against his length. He  
tried, he really did, his hands were fisted at his sides to keep from grabbing her, to keep  
from ripping that damn robe off and running his hands across her back and up her spine.  
Gods knows he tried but he'd never had any good intentions to begin with and when she  
drew him close and place a small, chaste kiss against his neck the battle was lost. With a  
growl of frustration he gathered her close and ripped her garment off in the same  
movement that he rolled her beneath him. He groaned at the feel of her skin meeting him,  
he covered her from head to toe and nothing had ever felt so good, so right. He nuzzled  
her neck, causing her to sigh softly as he placed her hands around his neck. He didn't  
know if she was even awake, even aware of what was happening but then she arched up  
against him as he caress her breast and he knew he had to have here there and then or go  
insane. His mouth slammed onto of hers, taking complete possession of her sweet lips as  
his tongue invaded at her startled gasp.  
  
His knee was wedging her legs apart when her eyes snapped open, those blue orbs  
that shimmered with unshed tears looked at him with innocence, confusion and desire  
shinning back at them. Her hair lay around her like spun gold as the now strong sunlight  
fell upon it and he thought she had never looked more like an angel, or a goddess he  
amended. HIS goddess. He could feel her heat pressed against him and fought every urge  
in his body to shift just a little and then plunge as deep into her as he could, make her truly  
his in a way no one could ever deny, but it was the first tear followed another and then  
another that stopped him. She wasn't making any noise but salty tears continued to trail  
down her flawless skin as she stared at him so stead fastly, stared into his eyes and he  
knew he could never take her like this. His body was taking a little longer to agree with his  
mind however, he was hard and aching to slide into her and taste every inch of her, but  
before he lost this battle with himself he rolled off her with a grunt and lay beside her  
panting.  
  
She didn't move, just turned her head to stare at him, her eyes questioning him  
silently. Damnit did she have to be so damnable irresistible?! Her lips were rosy and  
swollen from his demanding kisses and he wanted to kiss her again, hell he didn't just want  
to stop with one kiss either. He wanted it all, but he wanted her willingly. He may have  
pulled the noble gentlemen this time but he was by no means a saint and was not used to  
having to deprive himself with women. If she could fire his blood when she was only  
mildly cooperative what would it be like when she was writhing in passion? He groaned at  
the thought as he felt himself harden even more. Oh he would have her and it needed to be  
soon because this was becoming painful.   
  
He watched her turn away from him, the curve of her spine deliciously displayed  
for him and he gritted his teeth as he reached down for a fur and quickly covered her.  
Stiffly he lay back on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling as he formulated a plan to  
have his angel. If he could not just take her then he would simply have to seduce her,  
awaken her passions until she could only feel him, only want him and then he would take  
and she would be his. Smiling slightly he closed his eyes against the dawn and let the plan  
form in his mind, oh yes she would come and come with a smile on her lips.  
  
* * *  
Serena could feel the sunlight shining across her eyelids, demanding she wake up  
but she stubbornly refused, she didn't want to wake up! She didn't know exactly why but  
somewhere in the back of her sleep dredged mind she knew it was just better to stay in her  
dream world than face reality. But the day was not about to be denied and so reluctantly  
she propped open one eye and then the other, at first disoriented. This was not her room,  
there were no other postulates, no other cots scattered throughout the old stone room.  
Shouldn't the morning bells have woken her for devotions? With a snap it all came back  
and she jerked to sit straight up and only then realized she was naked, and then that all  
came back to.   
  
She woken up with him on top of her, desire running hot through her blood as his  
hands ran hot over her skin. He could have taken her last night and she wouldn't have  
been able to stop him, she was certain about that but he hadn't, why? She had seen the  
desire in his eyes, felt against her thigh but still he'd rolled away from her, something  
wasn't adding up and she felt a shiver of unease snake up her spine. She was so wrapped  
up in her thoughts that she never noticed the audience that she held captive until a deep,  
husky voice spoke out.  
  
"Not that it isn't a beautiful sight, because believe me it is, but we are moving out in an  
hour or so, so you may want to get dressed."  
  
Serena's startled gasp filtered through the stagnant air as her eyes snapped up to  
meet a set up of midnight blues ones staring back at her with amusement twinged with  
something else, something just beyond her reach that made her skin tingle and her  
breathing hitch. Quickly she grabbed a fur a clasped it to her chest in a death grip to rival  
any warrior's. He stood next to a small table that looked collapsible that was only a few  
feet from her bed, the small privacy screen that she remembered from the night before was  
conspicuously absent.   
  
Endymoin could only stare at her, every muscle in his body taut with the need to  
reach out and touch her skin, feel it slide beneath his fingers and yet he restrained himself,  
a more difficult challenge he didn't believe existed. He had turned from his study of  
reconnaissance reports from the surrounding areas when he heard her whimper softly and  
then she had shot up in his bed and simply sat there with the sunlight pouring in from a  
small flap above his bed, the dust in the air gold flecks in the light that bathed her. She had  
seemed the embodiment of temptation itself, presented before him in naked flesh and  
blood. How innocently she sat there, completely unaware of her nudity or what it could do  
to him. He'd felt his loins tighten uncomfortably the longer he'd watched her and then  
finally he knew he had to catch her attention from whatever thoughts had stolen it so  
thoroughly or he was going to ravish her then and there. It sounded so foolish to say  
ravish but there was simply no other word to describe what he wanted to do to her, no  
other word to describe what she MADE him want to do to her.   
  
Now she sat before him, only a flimsy barrier between them, her eyes wide in  
innocence that stirred his blood as much as the sensual temptress who had lain naked next  
to him the night before. Gods this was frustrating! No other woman had made him act like  
this, like some besotted school boy, and damn sure not in the course of only one night but  
Serena wasn't just any other woman. His jaw clenched in anger then, what right did she  
have to have this power over him? Gods' truth he could almost hate her for doing this to  
him!  
  
"Wh-where are my clothes?" Her voice was meek and strangled, as if fear was tightening  
around her throat. He only then noticed the panicked look that had seeped into her eyes,  
the way she glanced around as if seeking an escape. She was right of course her robe was  
gone, he'd personally burned it with a great deal of enthusiasm.   
  
"You're robe is gone, new clothes will be provided. They're over there in that chest." He  
indicated with a wave of his hand to a small, intricately carved wooden chest that sat at  
the foot of the make shift bed. Serena didn't know what to do then as an expectant silence  
fell between them. She felt awkward with only a blanket to shield her from his gaze and  
desperately wanted something to cover herself with but moving down to the chest seemed  
an impossible feat with him watching her so intently. She bit her lower lip in agitation and  
was surprised when she saw his body jerk forward sharply before he stopped and then  
stiffly turned so his back faced her.   
  
She couldn't stop the sigh of relief that escaped her lips that he was no longer  
watching her and quickly flipped the blanket around her shoulder like some extravagant  
toga. Tentatively she slid down towards the chest, wondering what type of clothing would  
be provided for her and asking herself if she really even wanted to know. For the past year  
she had dressed as a priestess of Selene, the simple robes were meant to humble a person,  
to teach them to look beyond worldly beauty and possessions. The bulky, coarse material  
had shielded her in a way she hadn't realized until it was so unceremoniously stripped  
from her. She felt as if her soul was as naked as her body without those robes of ritual  
around her, without the thick hood hiding her fair hair and pale skin, it all felt so wrong.  
She felt so, so exposed.  
  
Curling her legs beneath her, she easily pulled the box towards her, it wasn't large,  
maybe the width of her outstretched arm and a little longer in the length. She took a  
moment to examine the engravings that were sprawled so imperiously across the lid and  
sides, running her fingers slowly across the carvings as if hoping they would come to life.  
Warriors fought with teeth bared and swords raised as the moon and stars twinkled above  
and a woman with no face floated in the sky with arms outstretched as if to encircle the  
world. With a start Serena realized it was the story of Selene's revealing to humanity. She  
remembered the story easily, it was the one of the pillars of Goddess, a tale to be  
remembered every winter solstice as the anniversary of the inclusion of humanity as her  
children.  
  
Humanity had always been at war with one another, each faction vying for  
dominance but none ever prevailing for long for no common ground could ever be found  
but that changed after the revealing. During the middle of a battle that had raged for three  
days and three nights the Goddess Selene appeared in the night sky, her arms outstretched  
as if pleading for peace and touched each human soul ever so softly with her light and so  
they knew compassion and so they knew the pain of their neighbors and enemy and so  
they knew each other. The wars had ended after that night and Selene raised in worship  
upon terran soil for twenty millennia until, slowly, factions of a new religion worshipping a  
deity they named only as "The Great Spirit" had begun to gain power and influence, and it  
had only been a matter of time then.   
  
Tearing herself away from her dismal thoughts of legend and politics Serena  
wondered why this Terran prince had this object with a tale of Selene's revealing and  
redemption of man so lovingly displayed on it when the Terrans had so rejected the  
Goddess? So many things about this man didn't make sense, so many contradictions  
seemed to surround him and she realized suddenly that she was now entirely dependent on  
his charity towards her. Her shoulders slumped forward as she buried her face in her arms  
at the thought of being bound to him as she was and the realization of just exactly what  
she'd done weighed heavily on her soul but she had shed tears enough already and she  
would shed no more. By the Goddess he owned her by a bond that could only be broken  
by him, a bond that was sacred to her soul but, she thought with resolve, it had been  
necessary. She couldn't have let her friends die, they had protected her through so much  
and though they had been her guard she would have done far more then simply swear an  
oath to that loathsome man to keep them safe.  
  
Straightening her shoulders she sat up and glared at the box in front of her with a  
hard gleam of determination as she snapped the lid open sharply. The small act seemed  
petty but it did vent a little of her frustration however. A mass of blue, silver and red  
assaulted her eyes from the interior of the chest and seemed to sparkle like diamonds in  
the soft sunlight filtering through the tent. Reaching a hand out, an almost awed  
expression crossed her face when she felt the gossamer material, let it slide through her  
fingers lovingly. It was silk she knew that, woven so fine as to be nearly transparent she  
realized as she pulled one garment out blindly, its blue hue like the night sky with small,  
glistening stones woven into material that gleamed sharply as she shifted it against the  
sunlight.   
  
He watched her, the pure astonishment and joy he saw in her eyes from such a  
simple act as giving her clothing humbled him. He felt his heart warm at her little gasps  
and the look of wonder that crossed her face again and again with each new bit of cloth  
she pulled out. He'd known she was beautiful, a body made to be touched and seen but it  
was only last night, after seeing her naked in the early morning light that he had realized  
how exquisite she truly was. It was then that he made the promise that that damn vile robe  
would never touch that perfect skin again and had quickly ordered more "appropriate"  
clothing brought.  
  
It was no easy task to find a woman's clothing out in the middle of country with  
only soldiers around, who could no more sew clothing then they could fly. There were  
camp followers of course, there always were, but Endymoin had quickly dismissed the  
possibility that Serena wear something one of those women had, those who sold their  
body with such indifference. No his angel would never touch something they did, she was  
everything their debauched lives had corrupted, she was pure and innocent. Thankfully  
there was also always a caravan or two riding his armies' coattails, following along for the  
protection his soldiers provided their goods and workers. It had taken little persuasion,  
after gold had been waved brazenly in front of them, to obtain the chest of fine clothing.  
Endymoin had been specific to his messenger, something feminine and light, something  
that was a beautiful as she was, if that was even possible, and something that shone like  
the stars. His men had not disappointed him, after one look at the contents of that simple  
looking chest he had begun to imagine her in those garments, the silk clinging to her  
smooth thighs, her pert breasts.  
  
Turning back to her he was presented with a view that very nearly snapped his  
haggard control. She stood with her back to him, the fur she had used to shield herself  
early lay curled around her feet and she was nude. The gentle curve of her back, the swell  
of her hips and thighs and most importantly the arch of her buttocks were all displayed for  
him shamelessly as she tried unsuccessfully to untangle a silver and blue garment into  
some semblance of order. Endymoin winced slightly at the painfully tightening of loins,  
Gods how could this woman keep him eternally hard? From the moment he'd awoken this  
morning he'd had to restrain himself from reaching for her, from taking her, but restrain  
himself he did for he remembered his promise, he would have her willingly and alive with  
passion. It did little to calm his blood now as he watched the delicate muscles of her back  
shift as her arms moved to pull the fine material over her head. He watched the gossamer  
silk slink down her back, running down her thighs and a small groan escaped his lips and  
his hands fisted at his side. Was she TRYING to kill him!  
  
Her head whipped around at the sound of his strangled breathing filling the  
suddenly quiet air only to find him watching her with an intensity that set her nerves on  
edge and made her skin tingle. His eyes were darker than normal she noted absently, they  
looked almost black. His face had turned hard, his jaw clenched tight and indeed his whole  
body seemed tensed, taut like a bowstring. He seemed poised to pounce, she realized, like  
some predator regarding its prey, the thought had her stepping back as her hand flew to  
her throat. It was then that she felt her new clothing or lack there of, for her hand met only  
heated skin and the slight curve of her breast. Looking down with wide eyes she saw the  
scoop of the neck as it tapered from her shoulders to a point between her breasts,  
displaying more flesh than she'd ever thought possible to while still wearing clothing. Her  
scrutiny continued downward to the flowing skirt of the ensemble and was pleased to see  
it covered her to past her toes but that pleasure was short lived when she saw the two slits  
along each side that slide up to each thigh. Moving her legs slightly she saw each peek out  
from beneath the blue fabric. The dress or what resembled, however loosely, a dress was a  
beautiful show of artistry in workmanship, starting out a bold and glimmering silver only  
to taper to a lighter shade of silver and then work to a blue that ended at the hem of her  
skirt in color that was nearly purple.   
  
It was exquisite, it was flawless, it was BARELY THERE! Her eyes flashed with  
anger when she swung her gaze back to Endymoin who was now openly gaping at her  
which only fueled her irritation.  
  
"This is what you bring me?!" Suddenly his gawking stare vanished to be replaced by a  
knowing smirk as his lips curved up slightly at the corners.  
  
"Personally it gets my resounding vote of approval." He leaned back slightly against the  
small, map covered table and crossed his arms smugly across his chest, amusement clear in  
his eyes. She only glared at him before looking down once again at her outfit and sighing  
in disgust.  
  
"I'm sure it does, but I wonder if it's all that appropriate for traveling?" Her words  
dripped with sarcasm but when she saw the shock of realization cross his features and then  
a flash of anger and possessiveness? she couldn't hide her surprise. She didn't really  
expect him to care, thinking he would make her travel on horse the day in something that  
looked like it was out of some Arabian fairy tale.  
  
At her words the thought finally occurred that she would be showcased before his  
men when they moved out. Her shapely form more teasingly hidden by the sheer dress she  
wore than covered. The thought of anyone else, let along thousands of men staring at his  
angel didn't sit well with him and he felt a fierce possessiveness well up within him as well  
as an overwhelming need to protect this little innocent from a very jaded world. A fierce  
frown marred his features, the longer he thought about the situation the more  
unacceptable he found it. Turning sharply his boots nearly clicked together as he mulled  
over his problem and then with a snap of his fingers the solution was there, so simple he  
could only laugh.  
  
She watched him, a little apprehensive at the sudden roughish smile that was now  
so proudly adorning his lips. He was up to something and she would bet her last gold  
piece that she was not going to like it. She frowned at him, hoping he would realize her  
annoyance but he only smiled brighter at her disgruntled expression and then walked to the  
far end of the tent. The corner was covered in shadow but she saw him shuffle through  
what looked like a saddle bad as he muttered to himself, cursing a few very inventive if not  
entirely appropriate expletives every now and again until finally his form snapped straight.  
  
"Ah-ha. Here we go, problem solved." He looked extremely pleased with himself though  
for the life of her Serena couldn't figure out exactly why.  
  
"Solved what problem?" She cocked her head slightly to the side as she regarded him, he  
had turned to face her now and was holding a small black bundle.   
  
"Covering you up for travel." He said simply as he threw the bundle at her, twisting it  
apart Serena was present with a dark riding cloak that boasted a ample hood and it would  
indeed cover her for the trip ahead, she doubted if a single inch of her skin would show.  
She smiled at him in thanks.  
  
"Thank you. This will be much better."  
  
"Yes, I agree completely." He knew she thought he had given her the damn cloak out of  
some chivalrous actions and that was fine with him just as long as his angel stayed his and  
no one but HIM saw her in that particular outfit. He turned towards the door, the flap  
blowing softly in the afternoon breeze, allowing brief glimpses of the guards he'd posted  
there and went to make sure his army broke camp within the hour. They needed to make it  
to the pass by the spring festival or they risked losing the rebels and falling and losing  
ground in this guerrilla war, ground that he would not lose.   
  
"Be ready to leave within the hour. I'll send an attendant, my Lady Moon." The words  
were thrown casually over his shoulder as he proceeded on without a backwards glance.  
He never knew what possessed him to call her that, later he would think back that it was  
inevitable, she was his Lady Moon, she would always be.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
so what did you think? review, review! what about those pesky rebels? are they important or just background filler? hmm i don't know? thanks all who have been keeping with this story and my other. Dark Obsession is coming along slowly but surely. Have no fear updates await! 


	4. Chapter 4

hey kiddos! well it took forever it seems like but it is finally here...chapter 4 of "lady moon." yippie for me. i want to thank my darling editor rosey for letting me bounce ideas off her and wading through all my million drafts. :) don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this because i don't write if no one reads.   
  
:::special note::: www.moonromance.com for some reason has been refusing to publish my chapters. i will try a few more times but if it continues to be bitch then i will simply stop publishing there. it's hard enough to write without worrying about that site's tempromental system.   
  
Lady Moon  
Chapter 4  
Violet Goddess  
  
She was going to hurt him, SEVERELY, that is if she survived the end of this day  
from hell. Had she ever thought riding a pleasurable activity? Her sore backside disagreed  
thoroughly with that former assessment. Straightening with a grimace Serena glared into  
the broad back of a certain stupid prince who felt he just HAD to set a pace as though  
demons were nipping on their heels. They had been riding since dawn and as Serena  
watched the sky slowly darken she felt resentment slowly begin to rise within her. Still she  
continued, valiantly she might add, to resist the nearly overwhelming urge to punch him in  
his oh-so-perfect face. Shifting the heavy cloak, which that morning had seemed such a  
blessing but which had quickly become little better than a personal furnace, she again  
wondered with irritation why he had looked so horrified when she had tried earlier to  
throw the infernal thing off. He had clenched his jaw in that now familiar show of anger  
and snapped at her to "keep the damn thing on!"   
  
Shifting the folds of the "damn" cloak Serena tried in vain to alleviate the heat that  
was slowly roasting her alive but soon gave up that endeavor after one frosted look from  
Endymion. Gods' truth that man was difficult! Master Androis had never been so adamant  
about keeping covered, truth be told he was apt to ignore as many edicts as she had. The  
unbidden thought of her beloved friend, now lost to her to those savage flames, caused  
sudden tears to glitter dangerously in her eyes. Swallowing against the lump of grief  
suddenly clogging her throat, Serena pushed past the natural instinct to force the  
memories of that life away and made herself extract and examine the precious memories of  
those people she had loved, and lost.   
  
She remembered Abbess Celeste, the silver haired matriarch of the temple, who  
had seemed so stern and hard but who's soft heart had practically shined through her eyes  
no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She remembered Abbess desperately trying to  
show anger rather than amusement when Serena had been caught practicing some more  
colorful curses the stable hand, Bailey, had been only been to happy to teach her.   
  
The memories of running across fields that now lay blackened and ravaged came  
next. She could still feel the sun warming her skin pleasantly as her friends trailed only a  
step behind, yelling and laughing in a carefree spirit that none of them ever considered  
might end. A silent sob escaped then, muffled against the back of a hand as she thought of  
those extraordinary girls who had been both her protectors, but more importantly her  
friends. Gods she missed them! She couldn't stop herself from wondering if they were safe  
but as soon as the thought arose she dismissed it easily.   
  
Endymion might be an arrogant ass but he kept his word that much was obvious  
about him from the start. If he had said he would provide them safe passage home then she  
had not a doubt in her mind they were safe wherever they might be. Still she missed them,  
wished she was home with them, laughing and joking again instead of lumbering through  
what appeared to be a deserted valley and watching the horse's ass in front of her, and his  
steed.   
  
Once again she turned her attention to the darkening sky, watching the spreading  
colors with an awe that she's felt every night since she'd come to earth. The colors were  
so intense, like everything here, the blues and purples, the reds and oranges mixing  
together in a kind of exotic picture that fired the blood and brought longing to the soul.  
She remembered watching each sunset from the temple grounds, occasionally escaping  
notice and slipping out into the evening. Sitting there quietly, amid tall grass waving gently  
in the warm breeze and the soft hum of insects she had truly believed she had never seen  
anything more beautiful in her life. And then she had watched the sun fade away and the  
moonrise and a strange mixture of homesickness and peace had washed over her. She had  
wanted to watch the earth rise over the horizon so much that it was nearly painful but at  
the exact same time she had never wanted to move from that spot, feeling as if she was  
staring into the loving face of Selene.   
  
That was when she had heard the bells; their pure tones had rippled through heated  
air and sent Serena scrambling back to the temple. It had been time for devotions and she  
never.... The thought trailed off as a sense of horror enveloped her. Dear Goddess how  
had she forgotten?! She screamed to herself. With a now stricken look at the sky she  
kicked her horse into a trot and pulled up beside Endymion who was listening patiently to  
a man with light brown hair and a quick smile, one of his generals she assumed. Though at  
that particular moment couldn't have cared less what the man's status was, she needed  
Endymion's attention. For a moment she just sat there, unsure exactly what to do. She  
couldn't just tackle him off his horse and demand he listen to her. Could she? Opting for a  
subtler approach she gently cleared her throat hoping he would catch her hint. She wasn't  
so lucky. When he continued to stolidly ignore her after her third attempt she cast an  
apprehensive look at the sky and gave up all thoughts of subtly. Leaning over slightly she  
did the only thing that came to mind. She pinched him.   
  
A small grunt of surprise escaped him and then suddenly she was staring into a pair  
of intense blue eyes filled with something that looked very like astonishment and definite  
amusement.   
  
"Did you just pinch me?" Yup, there was definitely quite a bit of amusement there.   
  
"Well, umm, yes." Serena's hands began to twist together nervously underneath the heavy  
cloak but she met his gaze without flinching. Well without flinching much.   
  
"May I ask why?" A strangled laugh reminded them of their audience and Endymion  
immediately turned back to the brown haired man, dismissing him with one hard glare. He  
rode off with a smile on his face. Turning back to her Serena was hit with the full force of  
his undivided attention.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Well what?" He sighed in exasperation and then frowned as he realized her hood was  
slipping back and quickly reached forward to pull it down.   
  
"Well why did you pinch me if it doesn't inconvenience you to much to answer." Serena  
blushed at the obvious censure in his words but then remembered her original purpose and  
suddenly her words rushed out.   
  
"We have to stop!" The words came out more urgent that she had intended but she  
couldn't help it. She had to stop before the stars fully appeared in the sky.   
  
"Oh we do, do we? And why exactly is that? We aren't scheduled to make came for  
several more hours, we need to cover as much ground as possible tonight."   
  
"No, no we have to stop now, before it gets dark!" She sputtered out absently as she cast  
another apprehensive look at the darkening sky. Too late she realized that if he knew how  
badly she wanted this he could use it against her and groaned silently when she saw the  
same realization light his face. Sighing in defeat she looked at him, her face serious, and  
laid her dilemma at his feet.   
  
"I have to perform devotions." The simple phrase hung heavily in the evening air and a  
pensive look overcame the slightly mocking one on his face.   
  
"Devotions?" Though Endymion knew some of the ancient religion of Selene his family  
had been near fanatical in their devotion to the Great Spirit, shunning any who questioned  
their beliefs and forcing their views on their children. It was because of them that  
Endymion had lost faith in any religion. What God or Spirit or even Goddess made a small  
boy lie naked against cold marble for days on end in penance for innocent pranks? What  
deity would make that boy watch his brothers and sisters slowly die as disease ravaged  
their bodies while he alone remained healthy? And what so omnipotent Spirit would watch  
as his world was being so casually dragged towards war? No, Endymion didn't believe in  
religion or their Gods but Serena did and he found he respected her for it. Here she was  
surrounded by men who would kill her for that simple fact and still she clung to the  
traditions of her faith, foolhardy as it was, that took a kind of courage that few had.   
  
"Yes devotions." Her soft voice broke through his thoughts and he opened his mouth to  
deny her, though as gently as possible but found himself asking her instead what exactly  
devotions were. A strange look crossed her face at his question as if she were trying to  
find the hidden trap in his words, as if she could not imagine anyone not knowing of them.   
  
"Really I want to know. I grew up in a house that shunned Selene remember?" He coaxed  
gently when she wouldn't answer him.   
  
"It's a kind of.... welcoming!" She finished triumphantly. It was hard trying to put into  
words something that was so personal, something that she had known since birth. She  
remembered the temples on the moon, how they would ring with voices every dawn and  
dusk raised in joyous thanks to the Goddess. It seemed almost magical the way the  
melodies would float through the sweetened air, never seeming to dim until the last note  
would ring out just as clear and true as the first. A wave of homesickness swamped her  
but she ruthlessly pushed it aside, now was not the time to feel sorry for herself.   
  
"What the...? That doesn't explain anything!" He watched as the wistful expression on her  
face was instantly replaced with one of annoyance. She turned what he assumed was  
supposed to be a hard glare on him but the effect was ruined by those childlike eyes.   
  
"Listen just stop for a few minutes and allow me to perform my devotions." At his  
king-of-the-manor look Serena added a "please" but was only rewarded with one of those  
mocking smiles she was coming to hate.   
  
"Oh and what do I get if I do?" His smile had turned wolfish then but by now Serena was  
oblivious, time was waning quickly and this conversation was going nowhere.   
  
"I'm sure you can think of something." He nearly groaned at the innocent invitation. Oh  
yes could think of any number of things she could do to offset the inconvenience of  
stopping. Just the thought of things he wanted her to do made his body harden at a speed  
that frankly astounded him.   
  
"Very well Serena I'll call a halt for your devotions if.... you sleep with me tonight."  
Serena's gasp of indignation only made his smile widen as her head whipped around, her  
eyes flashing in outrage.   
  
"Why you, you...! Ugh!" The grunt of frustration caused an ensuing bark of laughter,  
which only added fuel to her temper.   
  
"Relax priestess I'm not demanding your virtue or anything,"... yet, he silently added   
  
"I'm simply suggesting that we share the same pallet, it will be less trouble that way." He  
didn't tell her that it really would be no trouble. He was the prince of Earth for God's  
sake. He had hoards of servant whose sole purpose was to see to things like bedding but  
he wasn't about to enlighten her to that little fact.   
  
She looked absolutely adorable with her face scrunched up in thought as she  
considered his proposal. He wondered how important her ceremonies were to her. Would  
she really share his bed, even if in a purely platonic way, just so she could perform her  
"devotions?" Thinking of having her lush little body next to him each night, knowing he  
could reach out and touch her satin skin made him nearly groan. He half hoped she would  
scream at him and refuse for all the sleep he would get with all the lustful thoughts he  
knew would be tormenting him.   
  
"Well priestess? I don't have all day." She threw a worried glance at the rapidly darkening  
sky as she worried her bottom lips between her teeth. Endymion found his gaze riveted on  
her mouth, that small act arousing him more than he thought possible. His entire body was  
tensed against the need to lean down and kiss her abused lips; he ached to trace the curve  
with his tongue. And then she would open for him, allowing him.....   
  
"All right." At first he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. Her voice was no more than a  
hoarse whisper.   
  
"What was that priestess?" His eyes sparkled with amusement as he leaned towards her,  
their thighs touched as their horses pranced beside each other.   
  
"I said ALL RIGHT. I agree to your stupid bargain!" She was shouting now but he didn't  
think she was even aware of it. Her cheeks were flushed with color as she glared at him.  
He felt like laughing at the disgruntled expression on her face but merely nodded his head  
towards her in acknowledgment.   
  
"Glad we could come to an agreement." He couldn't stop the smile that sprang to his lips  
at her annoyed snort.   
  
"Anywhere in particular you're wanting to do these little 'devotions?' I am as always  
accommodating." He ended with a florid wave of his hand instead of the bow which being  
on horseback prevented.   
  
"Umm." Looking back at the train of men that stretched off into horizon she felt shyness  
creep upon her.   
"I need somewhere somewhat...private." Endymion raised one black eyebrow at her  
words.   
  
"Well my lady I would gladly build you a temple but we ARE short on time. How long is  
this thing going to take anyway?"   
  
"Oh umm not long. And I don't need a temple, thank you. Just somewhere away from  
prying eyes." She tilted her head back to indicate Endymion's army riding hard behind  
them. When he turned around and realized that whatever she was going to do would be  
performed before all those men a dark scowl spread across his face.   
  
"Right. Go there." He ordered pointing towards one of several corps of trees that littered  
the small valley. Serena nodded her head in agreement and kicked her mare in towards the  
small cluster of trees and Endymion called a halt.   
  
Serena felt her heart race in panic as she eyed the darkening sky for the millionth  
time. Were those damn trees getting farther away?! It wasn't until she was standing  
beneath the towering oaks, their leaves filtering the late evening sun into near darkness  
that she felt safe. Taking several soothing breaths she willed herself to calm down, for her  
heartbeat to slow and the outside world to fade away.   
  
Endymion was staring off toward the horizon, mentally drawing the path they  
would have to take to detour around various passes that were simply to small for the  
number of men he had. They had only three days to reach the small mountain village of  
Orea where the spring festival would be held and the rebels were mostly likely to strike  
next. The people of the Taryn Mountains were a harsh breed who valued lived life with a  
kind of joy that always awed him. He knew they would aid the rebels for they had no love  
for Earth's government. They were fiercely loyal but Endymion's reign was new and he  
had yet to earn their loyalty in their eyes. What would it take to bring them into his camp?   
  
It was the sounds of angels singing that snapped his mind from the battlegrounds  
that lay in their path. Snapping his head around Endymion sought the sound that was  
tugging his heart apart with sweetness. It only took his a few short moments to realize the  
heavenly sound was coming from the corps of trees Serena had disappeared into. Dear  
God it was Serena! Her voice flowed out like liquid silver in the still evening air. Every  
other sound had faded away as if in deference to the magic of her words. Even his soldiers  
were silent. Their ears pricked towards the song floated around them. Each man held a  
look of awe on their face though it seemed tinted with....peace? Yes even he felt the  
contentment stealing through him, sliding smoothly into his blood and even his bones. His  
chest felt tight as if unshed tears were bubbling to the surface but the pain and remorse he  
always felt weighing his shoulders was gone. For one sweet moment it was gone.   
  
Endymion couldn't understand the words she was singing but he felt the meaning  
clear enough. She was welcoming the moon just as she had said. Her voice was peace  
itself, welcoming and offering comfort. It was like being embraced by one's mother when  
you were a child or perhaps a long forgotten lover. It was sweet, so infinitely sweet.  
Endymion his breath catch in his throat as Serena's voice rose and fell in a final crescendo  
of notes and then fell silent. No one spoke even as she emerged from her hiding spot, twin  
spots of pink coloring her cheeks. She kept her head down, refusing to look at him until  
she reigned her horse up beside him.   
  
"Why is everyone looking at me?" Goddess knew she didn't know.   
  
"I told you I had to do devotions. You can't get mad now!" She hissed, becoming angry  
when he refused to answer her. In truth he couldn't. Looking back at the line of men  
stretching behind him, he realized no one else was fairing any better. Everyone was staring  
at his angel; even his commanders were gawking at her unrepentantly.   
  
"Put your hood back up!" He snapped, his anger high at the thought of other men seeing  
her. It was irrational he knew, this seething possessiveness he felt towards her but he  
couldn't seem to help it. He had only just found her, his chest tightened painfully at the  
thought of losing her now. She was still looking at him, questioning his odd behavior with  
one golden brow arched in a silent query.   
  
"Well, now that you're done we need to move. We have significant ground to cover  
before we make camp." He eyed his men meaningfully but it was till several moments  
before they snapped out of their daze and obeyed him. Horses were kicked into motion  
and the formidable army of Earth moved forward, their minds still lingering on the sweet  
memories one heavenly voice had so effortlessly called forth. Endymion could only scowl  
as he realized his lady moon was going to be trouble, he knew it with a certainty that  
boded ill for everyone involved… 


End file.
